The will of the Force
by Moonwolflove
Summary: After an accident, Ahsoka crashes on an unknown planet...in what could be a whole new galaxy. There she meets Dawn, a human teenager. Ahsoka has no idea what to do next, but luckily Dawn is willing to help her. Will Ahsoka ever be able to return to her own galaxy...and is Dawn as normal as she seems to be? Is it luck or the will of the Force that brought them together?
1. The crash landing

**Chapter one**

**The crash-landing**

**Hello there. This is my first Star Wars fanfic. I'm a huge fan of Star Wars and one of my favorite characters is Ahsoka Tano. She's just awesome and therefore I wanted to write a story that's mainly about her. This idea came to me a few days ago and I just had to work it out. However, I want to point out that I don't know a lot about technical things and stuff…so if I made any errors on that part, then I'm sorry.****  
****Anyway, ****I really want to thank my friend, cdaye8184, for correcting this story, since English isn't my native language.  
Have fun reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

Ahsoka looked at the radar right in front of her and saw how five vulture droids were moving towards her.

She maneuvered the ship which was already connected with a hyperspace ring, through the dark space while complaining to herself.  
How could she be so stupid to go out there alone? Especially when she knew she had to travel through enemy territory.  
She was still able to hear her masters words in her head: "You shouldn't go there, Snips. It's far too risky."

But yeah, she wasn't really good at listening to her master and the want to visit a good friend, Lux, had taken her mind over. It had been too long since she had seen him and everyone knew that you had to maintain friendships. After all, it was the only free time she had had in months and also the only time she would have in the near future. Therefore she had decided to be stubborn and to beat her masters advice. She had been sure that she would get through the enemy lines of the separatists on Onderon. Unfortunately, she had thought wrong and now she had to pay for it.

Shots flew past her ship and she had a difficult time in avoiding them.

"R7-A7, try to make contact with Coruscant! Quickly!" She screamed as she decided to take matters into her own hands; tired of fleeing.  
She prepared the guns for fire and fired a few shots at the vulture droids that followed her. A smile crept on her lips when one of the "metal monsters" disappeared of the radar.

"One gone, yet four to go," She thought optimistically.

**BLEEPBLEEP**

"Do we already have contact, R7-A7?" She asked while she pushed a button, after which the voice of her master filled the cockpit.

"Snips, where are you? What's going on?" A worried voice demanded.

"I'm near Onderon, but let's just say that they don't like visitors."

"I told you that it was too risky! Why don't you ever listen to me!" The voice yelled through the speakers.

"Skyguy, this isn't really the time to argue," She shot back through her microphone, while jerking the ship to the right .

Too late…

The left wing was hit and a huge plume of smoke rose. Ahsoka wanted to curse out loud, but she kept herself from doing so. This wasn't the moment to lose her temper…she had to think about what she was going to do next, because there was no way that she would be able to defeat four vulture droids with a damaged wing.

"Snips? Ahsoka? Is everything…"

Anakin's voice abruptly fell away, and when Ahsoka glanced out of the window, she saw that only the bottom of R7-A7 was still in the ship.  
She sighed out loud, tried to calm herself and allowed the force to help her clear her mind.  
There were two things he could do. She could turn her ship- or what was still left of it –around and attack the four droids with everything she had left. Or she could try to jump to hyperspace…if the ring worked at least.

She flew to the left, as far as possible away from Onderon. Hopefully the ship wouldn't be damaged any further during the jump, otherwise she was doomed.

"Okay, here we go," she thought, as she asked the Force to help and then she pressed the hyperdrive button.

Before she even knew it she had made the jump to hyperspace…and the ship was still whole…well…not really… still able to fly sounded better.  
The star fighter came out of hyperspace after what had seemed like an eternity, and Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock when she saw the planet right before her. She threw a glance at the navigator system, but it seemed like it was freaking out and after five seconds the screen went on black.

Either it was damaged or…

"No, impossible," she thought as she wiped that idea out of her mind. She just couldn't be in another galaxy…could she?

She leaned back into the pilot seat and tried to think (for the Force may know how many times that day) rationally.

She had made the jump to hyperspace…without really thinking about it. She had only listened to a voice at the edge of her mind that had told her to get the hell out of there…and that's what she had done.

And now she was here.

But…where was here? She didn't know, couldn't really tell...

She looked to the right and saw a relatively small space station passing by. A space station meant that there was science…and science meant the presence of an intelligent species. Maybe there was someone out there that could help her repair her ship.  
She flew towards the planet, while the ship started to shake fiercer with any passing second.  
She disconnected the hyperspace ring, but even without the weight of that thing, the ship remained trembling and shaking like an old lady.

"What's wrong with you?" She snapped against the ship. But it was a unnecessary and stupid question, because she already knew the answer.

The wing had been more serious damaged than she had thought in the first moment, and in fact it was already a miracle that it had been able to carry her through hyperspace without being torn to pieces.

She entered the atmosphere of the planet and the ship became almost unmanageable. Whatever she would try…it would be a hard landing.  
Or a crash-landing like her master would call it.  
She did her best to steer the ship down to the surface, but then things that seemed like houses appeared and that forced her to alter her course. She was able to set course towards a field, situated between trees and put an arm before her face; ready for the blow that awaited her. She saw the ground getting closer and closer and then the impact of the crash made everything going black before her eyes…

**So…how did you like it? Please let me know! It would help me a lot.  
Next chapter will be a bit longer.  
Thanks a lot for reading!**


	2. Where did I end up

**Chapter 2  
Where did I end up?**

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter! First I want to thank my friend, cdaye8184, for correcting this story. I wouldn't know what to do without her help. I also want to thank all of you for reading this story…for giving me a chance. So…thanks!  
Have fun reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

**Dawn's point of view**

Dawn Walker didn't believe her own eyes when suddenly she saw something fall from the sky. It wasn't just something, it was huge. It kind of looked like she had thought a shooting star would look like, back when she was just a little toddler.

Smoke surrounded the thing, which made it almost impossible for her to see clearly…but that didn't stop her in the last.

Whatever it was, it was something that had never been seen before…and she – this may sounded weird- felt that it was something special.

She automatically jumped on her bicycle, which stood before the porch and started pedaling like crazy, while she used the plume of smoke as a GPS.

She rode until her legs began to feel heavy and even then she refused to give up…she just had to know what it was. The plume carried her through the forest on the outskirts of the city, all the way to the fields, and then she saw it. It was indeed big and the smoke plume rose high into the sky…but it wasn't a shooting star. It was a ship…a spaceship.

She felt her eyes widen and her jaw dropped by genuine amazement as she took a good look at the thing. It was the sort of thing you expected in science-fiction movies. Small but strong, with guns on both sides and a compact base to sit in. Dawn wasn't able to remove her eyes of it and she really began to doubt if she was in some kind of weird dream. Perhaps she had eaten so much sugar lately that her brain began to hallucinate.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, but the ship remained on the same place. This wasn't a dream…or hallucination. She threw her bicycle on the ground and rushed to the ship. The smoke stung her nose and made her eyes tear, but through her tears she was able to see something. There was someone in the ship…someone that looked like a human, but clearly was not.

"Hello?" She shouted at the creature, but it didn't answer and Dawn was a bit worried.  
Was it dead?

She jumped back when she saw a spark of electricity coming from the ship. God, if it wasn't already dead…then it would be quickly if it didn't get out of the ship. Dawn mustered her courage and tried to push the window of the cockpit open.

"Come on," she thought, as she gridded her teeth together and put all her strength behind the push.

The window came off and she pushed it as far away as possible, till she was able to get a good view at the creature. It was clearly a female being…with many human traits. Expect for the fact that she didn't have any hair, but things that looked like head-tails…and two horns. Her skin was orange with white stripes on her face and her lips seemed to have a dark gray color.

"Hello…girl? Hello?" Dawn clapped her hands, but the girl didn't show a sign of life.

"Come on, answer me," she thought, as she bent over and grabbed the girl by her arms.

She pulled her towards her, as gently as possible; scared that she had multiple broken bones, and hoisted her with difficulty from the wreck. Luckily she didn't weigh that much. She laid her on the ground, grabbed her under the armpits and dragged her along, away from the ship. When she was about thirty yards away from the ship, she laid the girl on the ground and let herself fall beside her in an exhausted manner. She put a finger to her neck, trying to feel a heartbeat…if she even had a carotid…and then she was relieved when she felt the rhythmic thumping beneath her fingertip. This was just too weird for words. A girl…an alien girl…came out of the blue, with a real spaceship…and now she was lying unconscious right beside her.

Dawn still had the idea that her mind played a game with her. This couldn't be anything else than a dream…or a bad joke. Maybe it was a hidden camera thing. Perhaps millions of people were laughing with her on this very moment…without her knowing it. Millions of people…if anyone else had seen that ship crash than it wouldn't take long before others would come to take a look. They would see the girl and the FBI or whatever would come for her and they would do all kinds of strange experiments on her…like they did in E.T.

Dawn didn't want to think about it and so she decided, on that very moment, to take care of the girl. Well…if at least that was what she wanted. And if she knew how to get her back to consciousness.

A light appeared in her mind; telling her something from an old memory. She had once seen a movie in which they gave a slap upon the persons face…to bring him back to consciousness. Back then, she hadn't really thought it would work the same way in reality, but now she was desperate enough to try it.

She raised her hand, biting her lip because of what she was about to do, and then released a hard blow on the cheek of the girl.

Her eyes flew open, glanced around for a second and before Dawn realized it, she felt how she was thrown backwards. With a hard thud, she landed back on the ground, as she saw how the girl sprang up, while pulling a long, flashlight-like thing from her belt. With a swift strike, a glowing streak of pure light appeared. Dawn had seen something like that before…but she couldn't remember where…and how it was even possible…because she was pretty sure such a weapon didn't exist on earth.

She slowly tried to crawl up. The girl didn't move and pointed the sword in her direction.

"Who are you and why did you just hit me?"

**Ahsoka's point of view**

Ahsoka held her lightsaber tightly in her hand as she kept an eye on the girl. Her head hurt like hell and she had trouble with remembering what had exactly happened. Her eyes darted to the smoke plume far above her head and small pieces of memories invaded her aching head.

She had fled from the vulture droids…ship was hit…new planet…everything hummed in unintelligible gibberish through her head. Just the same way as the pain swept through her cheek. The girl had hit her…why had she done that?

She glanced at her and saw that she looked like a typically human. No strange features which indicated that she was a humanoid or near-human…no, she was the purest form of human you could have.  
Her dark blonde hair reached till over her shoulders and dark blue eyes looked at her in a mat way. Ahsoka didn't notice any sign of danger in the girl, on the contrary, she felt something hovering around her. But yet she was on her guard…the girl had beaten her after all.

"Who are you and why did you hit me?" She repeated, when she noticed that she still hadn't had an answer.

The girl remained silent and stared at the lightsaber in her hand, as Ahsoka felt her fear waving through her like waves in a sea. She was afraid…afraid of the lightsaber…perhaps even afraid of her. She deactivated the jedi weapon and hung it back onto her belt. She was about to ask who she was for the third time, when the girl replied: "I'm Dawn Walker. Sorry that I hit you. It was the only way to get you back to consciousness."

Ahsoka frowned in amazement. The girl spoke Basic, the universal language in their galaxy. How was this possible if this planet wasn't even known back there?

"You understand what I'm saying?" She asked, as if she had to hear it again first, before she would believe it.

The girl nodded in shock and said: "And you understand me." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to nod. For Force's sake…on what planet did she end up?

Dawn looked at her incredulously and somehow she felt a little uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked when she could no longer bear the gaze of the girl.

"You're an alien," Dawn said.

"Uh…yeah…never seen an alien before?"

Dawn shook her head frantically and Ahsoka felt like ramming her fist against her forehead. "I didn't even know aliens really existed."

She was on an unknown planet, where they didn't even know that aliens existed…every human here would regard her as something strange…unnatural.

"Where exactly am I?" She asked, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Nobody would find her in this gap. She was literally at the end of the universe.

"You are near the town of Groveland," Dawn said as she gently took a step towards her. "In California…America."

"So, this planet is called America? Ahsoka asked as she folded her arms.

"No," the girl shook her head. "America is a continent. This planet is called Earth."

Earth…what a simple name…just as everything was simple here.

"You came from another galaxy," Dawn mumbled. "It can't be different. Of all planets in our galaxy, only Earth is habitable…and our technology isn't that advanced like the technology of your spaceship."

"I've seen that," Ahsoka thought cynically. She would have been a lot more optimistic if the opposite had been true. If the technology here was really as primitive as she thought, then there was no way she would ever be able to leave this unknown, prehistoric ball.

Suddenly her montrals intercepted a noise and she turned her head in the direction of the sound. "What is it?" Dawn asked in the background, while she approached. The girl looked at her and seemed to understand what was going on. She grabbed Ahsoka's hand and started to drag her towards the woods.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked as she tried to pull her hand out of her grip.

"I'm trying to help you."

**So…how did you like it? What do you think of Dawn? Please let me know!  
I'll try to update soon. Thanks a lot for reading.**


	3. At Dawn's house

**Chapter three**

**At Dawn's house**

**Hey there, I'm back with the next chapter. First, I want to thank my friend, cdaye8184 , for her help. But I also want to thank all of you who read this story. It means a lot to me.  
Anyway, have fun reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

**Ahsoka's p.o.v**

Ahsoka followed Dawn through the trees, while running for their lives. She had heard a noise, but it had been too far away to hear it clearly. She didn't really understand what was going on, but at the same time, she didn't dare to think about what could be the cause for the strange behavior of the equally strange girl. She had said that she tried to help her…and she felt no falsehood in the girl. Yes, she felt it. The Force was indeed present on this unknown planet…even stronger than on some planets in their galaxy…and she also noticed that it was particularly strong in Dawn herself. The girl was Force-sensitive…and she probably had no idea what that meant…if she even had the slightest idea of what the Force was.

She snapped back into reality and perhaps that was the good thing to do, because a treacherous root had intended to make her stumble. Light loomed at the end of the forest and before she knew it, she was back in something that was probably supposed to be a city. She paused to look at it, but Dawn apparently didn't want her to, because she pulled on her arm and said: "Come on."

She followed willingly and when they passed through the streets of the so called "city", she noticed how some children abruptly stopped to stare at her in a strange way. As if they had seen a ghost. Dawn suddenly stopped before a house with a small shelter. Ahsoka had never seen anything like this before. Yes, she had seen villages of primitive beings, but this was something completely else. Dawn took metal-like things out of her pocket and put them in something that looked like a prehistoric door.  
She walked in and motioned to Ahsoka that she had to come inside. She, however, remained on the doorstep for another few seconds, while staring around. Then she awkwardly took a step forward, and another one, till she stood beside Dawn.

"Come," Dawn said, who guided her towards a staircase.

The house was small, completely furnished in a style that Ahsoka didn't know and there was not even a pinch of technology to detect. Well…expected the lamps.  
She followed Dawn into a room and watched how the girl put a chair next to her bed, after which he let herself fall down onto the bed.

"Please, sit down," she said with a small, friendly smile, as she pointed to the chair.

Ahsoka did as she was told.

"So…why exactly did you need to help me?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound to cheeky.

"I think you heard other people, back in the fields. I believe it's better if they don't see you."

Ahsoka knew why. The people had never seen an togruta before…they didn't even know her kind existed. They would freak out if they knew so…  
But she felt that there was something that Dawn wasn't telling her, so she asked the question anyway.

"Why not?"

"Well…let's say that there is research on other life forms…aliens. If the government gets to hear that an alien has landed on Earth, they'll take you right away.

"Oh," Ahsoka didn't know how to respond to that one. She didn't want to be used like a laboratory rabbit.

"But my ship is in the meadow and you said that your technology isn't that advanced. Won't they track me down if they find out it's made by another life form?"  
Dawn hid her head in her hands and then muttered: "Damn, I hadn't thought of that."

**Dawn's p.o.v**

Dawn looked at the alien girl and said, "God, how would I be even possible to think of that? I mean, I never expected to meet an alien…I don't have back-up plans for every possible –and impossible- event. Let's just say I'm still a bit in shock and my brain doesn't function very normal for the moment."

That was the truth. Everything in her head had been put upside down and it made it difficult for her to think rationally. For God's sake, how had she ever been able to think she would be able to hid this girl from the world? She couldn't lock her up in her room, could she?

****"No, that's a very bad idea," the girl said in immediately response to her thoughts. Dawn was in shock for the…well…she had lost the count of it…time that day. Fine, she was an alien and she was able to read minds. Couldn't get any better.

"May I ask you some questions?" Dawn asked when she realized her head had automatically made a list with hundreds of possible questions.  
The girl looked as if she had to think about it first, but then she nodded.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Well, Ahsoka, please don't feel offended, but what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Togruta, from the planet Shili," she said with a light nod.

Okay, this really didn't have to become much crazier than it already was. Otherwise she would start to believe she was crazy…and then she would volunteer to join the madhouse.

Dawn took a deep breath and asked: "Where is that?"

"In the expansion region of our galaxy."

"And where is that galaxy of yours?"

Ahsoka shrugged at that question and her eyes had to endure a gleam of sorrow.  
"I don't know. I made a jump to hyperspace without really thinking about it and now I'm here…and I don't really have an idea of where here is supposed to be. This galaxy is uncharted territory."

Dawn let herself fall backwards on her bed and vacantly stared at the ceiling.  
"Hyperspace…is that a way to travel faster than light?"

Ahsoka's orange face frowned until small wrinkles appeared on her forehead and for a moment a spark of hope appeared in her big, blue eyes.

"Do you know anything of hyperspace?"

"Well…no…I've seen it in a movie."

"So you're scientists know anything about it?"

"No, it…our technology isn't advanced enough to do such a things. But in movies, they often show things that should be possible in the future. Travelling through hyperspace is one of them."

Ahsoka looked like she had to do her best to understand the things she said and then, after less than five seconds, she dropped her head and hit her hands over her face.

"Force…what should I do?"

Dawn felt sorry for the poor girl. She wouldn't know what to do either if she was that far away from home. It must be scary not to know what to do…or where to go.  
Dawn hesitated for a moment, then jumped of her bed and walked over to Ahsoka.

"Hey, don't worry…I'm sure everything will be fine," she said while gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka's big eyes looked at her for a moment and then slid back to the ground.

"I don't know. This time I got myself in deep trouble."

Dawn hadn't the slightest idea how she could brighten the girl up, but she would at least try.

"You're afraid," she said; having the idea that she could actually feel the fear radiate through the girl. "But that's normal. You think you're alone in a world you don't know and that something will happen when you're not alert for one tiny second. But listen…I've found you…call it luck or fate…or whatever you want…I promise everything will be okay in the end. I'll be her for you…you're not alone."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and before Dawn had the time to realize, she was caught in two thin orange arms.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," she answered, while patting her back a bit awkwardly.

"You know…because you'll be stuck here for a while…you need a place to stay. So I thought that maybe you could stay with us."

Ahsoka let her go and went back to her seat. "That sounds great, but…I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden," Dawn said in a firm tone. "You're my guest. A guest I just promised to help."

"Yes, but your family. Won't they find it weird to see me? I mean, I'm not human. It's not like they won't see."

Dawn tapped her chin as she thought about those words carefully. Ahsoka was entirely right.  
Her mother and brother would freak out if they saw her. Well…at least her mother would. Aidan would make a silly joke about Halloween. He would only start to freak when he knew the truth. The truth…she had to tell them the truth, because there was no way she would be able to keep Ahsoka at home without them knowing it. Unless…

"As I said before…really bad idea. I can't stand small spaces," she said in response.

Dawn folded her arms across her chest, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Okay, how do you do that?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked in an innocent tone.

"That mind reading thing. How do you do that?"

"I do nothing. You're just projecting them too loud," she replied with a laugh. The first laugh since she had ended up here.  
Dawn was about to throw something back, when she heard the door close downstairs, and the clatter of footsteps on the parquet floor spread through the house.  
She recognized that step. Her mother just came home from work…

**So…how did you like it? Dawn certainly has a lot to handle now that Ahsoka is in her live.  
Please let me know what you thought of it!  
Schools starts again tomorrow so I don't know when I'll have time to update. I'll try to update at least once in a week…it can be faster though. We'll see.  
Thanks for reading!**


	4. Explanations

**Chapter four**

**Explanations**

**Hey there, I'm back with the next chapter. I know that it took some time, but school started and I'm quite busy. I hope you guys understand. Before you start reading, I would like to thank my friend, cdaye8184 for helping me. She definitely is a great author.  
I also want to thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting etc. So…thank you.  
Enjoy reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

Ahsoka looked up with a frown when the girl ran to the door and held her ear against the wood. She tended to ask what exactly she was doing, but she decided to hold her tongue. She probably would explain it anyway.

"It's sounds like my mother returned early from her work today," Dawn said while she sent Ahsoka a brief look.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"Well…normally I would be happy, but today isn't normal. How do I explain that there's an alien sitting in my room?" She asked, practically in disbelief herself regarding what was currently happening.

Ahsoka nodded understandingly. Strange as it might sound…she had forgotten that little problem…as if her spirit had deliberately oppressed it.

"Oh, no, no. Please stay downstairs," Dawn muttered in herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she stumbled backwards, startled. She almost tripped over the doormat, but luckily Ahsoka broke her fall by catching her just in time.

Dawn looked at her with a smile and said: "I like those reflexes of you. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile. Helping people was her thing.

"Dawn, hello? Are you there? Who are you talking to?" a voice asked on the other side of the door. Ahsoka could tell that the voice didn't even come near sounding threatening…or mean…Could good people freak out too?

She thought about that for a moment but then she saw Dawn, frantically pointing to the corner of the room next to her.

Thither, thither, her lips silently said…well…at least, that was what Ahsoka could tell from it. She did what the girl said and hid herself in the corner of the room. She immediately understood how Dawn thought. If she stood in the corner, then her mother wouldn't be able to see her from her place at the door.

She saw how Dawn took a deep breath and then slowly turned the doorknob.

**Dawn's p.o.v**

Dawn slowly opened the door, whereupon the youthful face of her mother jumped in the picture. She really needed some brilliant excuse otherwise she would fall by the wayside. Okay…she would anyway…but she would try to delay that moment.

"Hey, Mom. You are home early today." She said a little nervously.

Esther, that was her mother's name, raised an eyebrow…in a very suspicious way. She knew what was going on…she knew that her daughter was hiding something.  
"Who were you talking to?" she asked as she folded her arms and tried to glance into the room.

"Talking? I? To whom would I do that?" she rattled nervously. "It's not like there's someone in my room. Nope, here's in no one."

Damn, she really wasn't good at this. Even better, if she could, she would have hit a hand to her head…out of pure misery. "I mean…I practiced…for a lecture…you know…for school."

"School? It's still holiday," her mother said. Dawn could tell by the look in her eyes that she thought that her daughter had just gone crazy. And honestly…if this conversation lasted any longer then it would become true.

"Yeah, I know. But I learn it in advance. Then I'll know it better and I'll be less nervous." The lie practically leapt out of her mouth.

Esther's eyes said that she didn't quite believe it, but that she would let it rest. "Okay, you're acting a bit strange, but…well…I believe you," with the latter she added a small smile.

Very nice, thank you, Dawn thought relieved.

"I'm going to run errands. Get some stuff for dinner."

"Sounds good," Dawn said with an exaggerated smile, as she already tried to close the door.

She didn't want to think about how incredibly stupid she looked at that very moment. But unfortunately she could read it all over Esther's face. She nodded, still suspicious, and walked back to the stairs, while she murmured something to herself that sounded like: "Teens…you're better off not even attempting to understand them."

God, believe me. You wouldn't understand anything of this either, Dawn thought as she closed the door.

She looked at Ahsoka, who hadn't moved an inch away from her place, and who had a big smile on her dark gray lips. "What's so funny?" Now it was her turn to be suspicious.

"You were terrible," she said. "I've seen a lot of bad liars, but I've never seen one as bad as you."

"Thanks," Dawn said as she walked to her bed and dropped herself on it. She stared at the ceiling and then looked back at Ahsoka, who returned to her chair and sat down while looking at Dawn with her big, inhuman eyes.

"I know. I'm a bad liar. Always been, actually. Every time I try to lie…I'm stuck. All the words that I say are like a big mess. And usually I just betray myself in the end," she explained. "My mother always knows it right away when I'm hiding something. As if it's written on my forehead."

Ahsoka laughed: "I'm a pretty good liar. Unfortunately, my master knows it too, so he usually knows it when I'm planning something."

Dawn frowned at the word "master". What did she mean? Had she perhaps been a slave, back in her own galaxy?

"Sorry…master? Were you…," she almost didn't dare to ask. "Were you a slave?"

Ahsoka's face twisted with the word "slave" and it seemed like she would spit on that word if she could. "No, I'm not," she said in a somewhat harsh tone.

Dawn raised her hands in defense and quickly said: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just…"

"I understand," Ahsoka interrupted. "But it's not what you think."

She pulled her knees up and swung her arms around them, while looking away with a sad glance in her eyes. A somewhat uncomfortable silence hovered around them; thickened the air until it made Dawn crazy.

"Ahsoka, if I hurt you, then I'm really sorry," Dawn said from the bottom of her heart. She didn't know what she had said or done wrong, but nevertheless she was sorry.

Ahsoka looked at her with a small smile; a smile that said that she didn't have to be sorry, and said: "I'm, what they call in my galaxy, a Jedi."

Dawn wanted to ask what that meant, but she decided to just listen. She was sure Ahsoka would tell her even more.

"Jedi are the peacekeepers of the galaxy. We distinguish ourselves from normal citizens because of our sensitivity with the Force. The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us," she pointed around her," penetrates us and binds the universe together. When a child is Force-sensitive , as they call it, it is taken to the Jedi temple on Coruscant on a young age. There it learns how to manipulate and use the Force. Every Jedi starts his training as a youngling. Later, you become a Padawan, a student, which means you'll be assigned to a full-fledged Jedi Knight or Master. I'm a Padawan myself."

"Wow," Dawn didn't know what else to say. She was speechless. The idea that there was indeed a supernatural energy that surrounded all of them was…hard to contain. And she didn't even count the existence of the Jedi with it.

"So…you're a student…and once you'll become a Jedi Knight, right?"

"At least, that's what I ever want to be, yes," Ahsoka nodded.

"And the Force…if I don't understand it wrong, then it's also present here, on Earth? She asked, trying to understand a little more of this 'mysterious energy'.

Ahsoka nodded again and said: "That's for sure. I've always been taught that the Force binds the whole universe together. I had my doubts when I ended up here…but apparently they were right."

Now it was Dawn's turn to nod. There were so much things the people on Earth didn't know about. The way she saw it, they had but a shadow of knowledge about what was hidden in the universe. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask Ahsoka. Questions about the Force, about her training as a Jedi, about how she had ended up here. So many questions that it seemed like they would run out of time. Yet she decided to get started, as her curiosity took over. "You said that you learn to manipulate the Force. What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, the Force is everywhere, even in ourselves. We learn to manipulate it so we can use it when needed. As I said, we are peacekeepers. Jedi don't do in selfishness. We care for others. We use the Force merely for defense and knowledge…never to attack. That's one of the main rules which every Jedi adheres to. Actually Master Yoda should be proud of me that I still remember his words so well."

"Who's master Yoda?"

"He's the Grand Master of our order. There is no other master who has that much knowledge of the Force as him. Everyone has a lot of respect for him."  
Dawn nodded again. Yoda's name alone sounded wise and she would give a lot to meet him. She found the Force extremely interesting and she wanted to hear more about it.

"Look, I'll show you something," Ahsoka said, while sitting cross-legged on her chair. Her hands lay loosely on her knees. She closed her big blue eyes and took a few deep breaths. Dawn had no idea what she was planning to do, but it fascinated her more than anything…

**So…how did you like it? This chapter was called 'explanations'…so of course, I had to give some too. I would love to know what you thought of it. Don't hesitate to ask me if you want to know something.  
I'll try to update each Sunday. Perhaps a bit faster. I don't know…it depends on how much time I'll have.  
Thanks for reading!**


	5. Food and dogs

**Chapter five**

**Food and dogs**

**Hey there, I'm back with the next chapter. I know that it took me a while, but that's because of school. Before you start reading I would like to thank my friend, cdaye8184, for correcting this story. She's a good friend and amazing author. I also want to thank you guys, for reading, reviewing etc. It means a lot to me!  
Enjoy reading!**

**Dawns p.o.v**

Dawn hadn't expected much, but that didn't include her teddy bear from the past, which was seated on the shelf above her desk, going for a fly.

She felt how her eyes widened with surprise and Ahsoka had certainly noticed that in some kind of supernatural way, because a slight smile appeared on her lips.

She automatically reached out to the bear, when came flying towards her and fished it out of the air…still too surprised to utter a word.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and turned with a jerk back to Dawn, who stared at her as if she had just seen a ghost.

"I love that look," she chuckled. "I've never seen something like it before."

"Me neither," Dawn said, while shaking her head. She said it, even though she knew that they weren't talking about the same subject.

"How…"

"The Force," Ahsoka replied simply. "It offers many possibilities. Some are more fun than other."

"Wow…that's…great." That word just wasn't good enough. Even super-mega awesome didn't come near the word it deserved.

But one thing was for sure now…there was no way that she could still deny the existence of something as supernatural as the Force. It did exist…she had witnessed it with her own eyes. They couldn't deceive her, right?

No, impossible. This was real…and it only brought more questions into Dawns head. She couldn't wait to see them all answered. "This is amazing, but…there's something I don't quite understand. You said that Jedi never use the Force for their own merit…or to attack. But what happens if you do so? Do you get punished by your master…or by the order? How does that work?"

Ahsoka turned her gaze to the ground and it seemed like she had doubts about answering that question.

"It's sort of complicated," she began. "Before I can tell you, I have to explain the Force in a more complicated way. You see, a good friend once said: the Force isn't good, nor bad. It is what it is. It's true what she said, but nevertheless we name the different forms of it. The Jedi way follows the good, the light side. The side of compassion, altruism, mercy, self-knowledge and so on and so on. But there are also the evil dark side. Which is driven by anger, fear, jealousy, selfishness. Attacking fits the row."

"A bad side," Dawn said thoughtfully. "Are there any Force-sensitives who don't opt for the light side…but for this dark side?"

"Oh, they have always been there. We call them Sith. But that's rather difficult to explain. We better skip that part." Ahsoka warned.

Dawn nodded and was about to ask another question when she heard a low growl. Ahsoka looked a bit uncomfortable in a different direction and Dawn almost immediately knew where the sound had come from.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, I can hardly remember when it was the last time I ate something." She honestly replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Well come on, let's get you some food," Dawn said, as she already jumped from her bed.

She opened the door and stuck her head around it to check if anyone was downstairs. Her mother went to the supermarket and Aidan was out with one of his friends. She didn't expect him back in the next few hours.

"Coast is clear. Come on," she said as she gestured towards Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka's p.o.v**

Ahsoka followed Dawn down the stairs, while she desperately tried to ignore the stabs in her stomach. She was convinced that she had never been so hungry in her life before as she was now. She was starving. And as if on queue with the mention of food, it became even more known.

And she silently hoped that the food on Earth wouldn't be much different from the food in her galaxy.

Maybe she would find something that resembled a good old Bantha burger or better…Gorba Bellts. Oh, her belly missed those tasty things.

Her stomach growled loudly at the thought of food and she was glad that Dawn hadn't heard it, because she could feel how her cheeks colored red with shame.

Dawn walked around a corner, led Ahsoka into what probably was a living room and then into a primitive kitchen.

Ahsoka stopped and looked around. She hadn't expected to even see something "modern", but she was happy to be proved wrong. There were some technological things…here and there stood some devices with electrical cords.

Those things reminded her of the fact that this planet wasn't the most primitive hell where she could have ended up. She guessed that it could have been worse.

At least there was technology…and that freshened the hope to get off the unknown ball.

Because she would return to her own galaxy. No matter what she would have to do for it…she would return. She made that promise to herself.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka jerked her head up and saw how Dawn looked at her with concern.

"Everything all right?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm just…hungry," she lied smoothly.

"That's why we're here," Dawn replied with a smile, as she opened a large cupboard.

Ahsoka suddenly realized that the cupboard was in fact a fridge…totally filled with food. She sniffed the different scents and smelled things she had never smelled before.

Unfortunately, most things were unknown to her…and nope…no Bantha burgers or Gorba belts to be detected.

Perhaps she would still starve to death.

Gggggggrrrr!

Ahsoka turned around when she heard the low, animal growl and automatically activated her lightsabers, while taking a good look at the 'monster'. It was completely white, with a thick coat and pointy ears. Sharp teeth were bared and the look in its eyes told her that it could attack every moment.

Ahsoka was preparing for the attack. She could handle it. She brought her lightsaber forward slowly and…

"Snow!"

The 'monster' seemed startled and his ears hung a bit, while the dark, brown eyes threw a confused look at Dawn.

Ahsoka didn't understand what was happening and watched her too. She walked to the white creature and patted on its head. It didn't bit Dawns hand off…better…it didn't seem to mind it at all.

"It's nothing, Snow," she said to the white creature. "This is Ahsoka. She won't harm us."

The 'monster' looked at the girl, then stuck his tongue out and licked her hand. After which it turned his gaze to Ahsoka in a creepy, piercing way. She had already seen worse creatures (she had to admit that the white creature was far from looking like an ugly monster), but nevertheless the look gave her the chills. It was intelligent…

"What is…that?" she asked, as she doubted to deactivate her lightsabers.

"Oh, this is Snow. Our dog," Dawn explained, as she pointed to the white creature next to her.

"That," Ahsoka pointed her lightsaber to the 'monster', "is a dog?"

"Yes, aren't there any dogs in your galaxy?" She asked in astonishment.

Oh, there were. They were very popular as pets. At least, that was what she had read in a holo-book, because she herself had never seen one before. And to be honest…she had thought that a dog looked different…perhaps a bit…smaller."

"Yeah, it's just…I thought they looked different," she said slowly.

Dawn nodded and said something to Snow, after which the dog ran to the corner of the kitchen to lay down.

Dawn walked back to the fridge and started to display things on the table.

"What are those things?" She asked.

Ahsoka, who had been keeping an eye on Snow, was equally surprised by that question and said: "Sorry, what?"

"Those torch-like things. What are they?" Dawn asked again, while leaning on the table and nodding towards the ligthsabers in Ahsoka's hands.

"Oh, you mean these things," Ahsoka said, when she knew what the girl meant. "These are lightsabers. The weapons of the Jedi."

"Wow, you guys even have your own weapons? That's pretty cool," Dawn said. "Can I hold one?"

Ahsoka deactivated the arms and doubtfully glanced at the earthly girl. Was it a smart idea to give her that weapon? Yeah, she was Force-sensitive…but she didn't know it. So…there was a big chance that she would, accidentally, cut something in two.

Dawn looked at her pleadingly and Ahsoka decided that it wouldn't be a problem if she stayed to keep an eye on her.

She gave Dawn her first lightsaber and then hung the shoto back on her own belt, while stepping aside.

Dawn stared at the sword in fascination and activated it like it was child's play. The green glow of the weapon reflected in her blue eyes and for a moment Ahsoka saw a flash of a possible feature on the edge of her mind. A future where Dawn was a Jedi Knight…with her own lightsaber and the Force as her ally.

She was able to see it clear…even though she knew that it wouldn't become true. Dawn was simply too old to be trained. And besides…there was no way that she would want to leave her family. Ahsoka felt the strong bonds between them.

She sighed softly and watched the girl swinging the sword gracefully back and forth.

The Force was strong in her…pity.

"You know," Dawn said, while deactivating the lightsaber. "I feel like I've seen this kind of weapon before."

Ahsoka frowned…there was no way that Dawn could have seen a weapon like that before. "Where, if I may ask?"

Dawn shrugged, while handing the lightsaber back. "I don't know…I can't remember."

Ahsoka nodded, but her mind worked overtimes. Perhaps Dawn had indeed seen a lightsaber. What did it mean? That there were Jedi on Earth? Where or how had she seen it? In a dream or in reality? Or had she just imagined things?

Perhaps she had seen herself in a vision of the future? Only time would be able to tell…

**So…how did you like it? I hope that it wasn't too boring…please let me know!  
Next chapter will be up next week. Stay tuned!  
Thanks for reading.**


	6. Cooking

**Chapter six**

**Cooking**

**Hey there, I'm back with the next chapter. It took some time, but I hope you'll like it. However, this is kind of a filler. I hope you guys don't mind. I want to thank my friend, cdaye8184 for correcting this chapter. She's a great friend. But I also want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing etc. Thanks a lot! Have fun reading!**

**Ahsoka's p.o.v**

Ahsoka looked in a strange way to all the food that was displayed on the table. There were small packets, large packets and different bottles, which were filled with various colored liquids. Everything was so foreign, so unusual. It didn't even look edible... Things she really had never seen before.

"Okay, I really hope that there's something between this stuff that you'll like, because those are the only things that we have in store for the moment."

Ahsoka wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue to not do so…it wouldn't be meaningful anyway. "Well…if that isn't the case, I can always eat the dog."

Snows head shot up and her big, brown eyes narrowed, as if she had understood every word that Ahsoka had just said. Who knew…maybe she had.

Dawn shook her head frantically when she watched Snow: "The dog clearly doesn't agree with that."

"Fine…I bet she doesn't taste good anyway. There must be a strange taste to that white coat…it's just too white…and way too furry."

Dawn smiled and Ahsoka cast a smug glance at the dog, who made a high pitched sound and looked like she was bored by the fact that she couldn't take a bite out of the orange girl without getting punished.

Ahsoka was convinced that that was what the white animal wanted. And the least you could say was that she wouldn't let it happen. No white furred creature would bite her without getting its ass kicked.

"Okay, you and Snow aren't the best combination," Dawn said a bit absent. "Look…what do you think of this?"

She held up a bowl with cooled wisp-like food, which was covered in a thick large, red sauce.

"I prefer the dog…and that should say enough," Ahsoka said when she looked at the "food" with light disgust. Had they never heard of real food on this planet before? She was hungry, but with the sight of that stuff, it had immediately disappeared. She rather starved…

"Okay, no spaghetti…so…uh…what do you think of this? It's chicken," Dawn said while she grabbed a pack of meat. "I like it a lot…so perhaps you should give it a try?"

Chicken…that word was vaguely familiar. Ahsoka was convinced that she had heard of it before. Perhaps she had once read about it when she was in the library. Wait…wasn't that one of the animal species that the Ewoks of the moon of Endor kept as a source of meat?

"I believe we have chickens in our galaxy," she told Dawn. "But I've never tasted one. But there's a first time for everything."

"That's what I like to hear," Dawn replied, laughing, while she started to cook. She wasn't a real kitchen princess…but she was smart enough to know how to prepare chicken. Thanks to her mom's cooking lessons.

Ahsoka watched the scene with interest. And when the chicken drum sticks started to turn light brown, they spread a scent that made her stomach twist of the hunger.

It smelled delicious. So much better than Bantha burger!

Dawn grabbed some stuff out of the fridge and put two cooking pots on the cooking fire, while Ahsoka sat down at the dinner table.

After a while, the food was ready and Dawn quickly scooped the food on a plate, which she gave to Ahsoka.

She attacked the food like she was some kind of rabid Rancor…and before she even realized she had gobbled four chicken drumsticks. Force, why had she never tasted such a heavenly thing before?

"What are those vegetable-like things?" Ahsoka asked, when she threw a glance at the rest of the food on her plate.

"Those little, white grains are rice and the vegetables are peas. They are very tasty. You should try them out."

"Vegetables, you say?" Uh…can I skip them. Togruta's are carnivorous by nature. We aren't really found of vegetables."

"Of course," Dawn said, who apparently was a bit surprised with the news.

**Dawns p.o.v**

Okay, so, she was a meat eater. That, she had to remember for the next time. Dawn had to admit that she had never seen anyone eat in a way like that before. She had almost consumed a whole chicken in less than ten minutes. The girl had really been starved.

She cleared the stuff off the table and put it in the sink. She had to clean up first, before Esther got home and started wondering why the hell Dawn had prepared chicken. If she knew her mother well, then she would definitely do so.

"Do you need help?" Ahsoka asked, while appearing right beside her.

"Sure, I'll do the dishes and you'll dry," Dawn said as she threw a towel towards her new friend.

Ahsoka looked a little uncertain at Dawn, who guessed that she had never had to dry things off before…she had had technology to do it instead of her. At least, if she had ever done such kind of shore. Did Jedi have to do shores?

**Ahsoka's p.o.v**

When the dishes were done, the two girls returned to Dawns room. That was by far the safest place in the whole house. It was the only place where they couldn't be surprised by brothers or mothers who came home earlier than they had said they would.

Ahsoka sat on her chair again and Dawn sat cross-legged on her bed.

She had the feeling that there were still a lot of questions that she would have to answer, but the question she eventually got, she hadn't in the least expected.

"Ahsoka, your master…what kind of person is he?"

The question unintentionally hurt her a bit. She missed Skyguy more than ever. She missed his stubborn behavior, his irresistible tendency to get them in trouble (and his ideas to get them out of it again). She missed his bright blue eyes that reassured her every time that she felt a bit scared.

She missed him, but she also missed her friends in the temple. Force, she even missed 3po's annoying gibberish.

It was a void in her heart, a kind of loneliness that was difficult to suppress. It was painful to be reminded of it…and she was reminded of it pretty much any time of the day, since she had landed her.

"My master," she said thoughtfully. "Is stubborn and reckless…and he tends to bring us in trouble some…most of the time, only because he doesn't like rules. But he's also a devoted general and very loyal to people and friends. He's a great teacher and I couldn't imagine anyone better than him. I'm proud to be his padawan."

"Wow, it sounds like you may consider yourself lucky with such a teacher."

"I am," Ahsoka replied, while she felt a stab going right through her heart. She knew that she wasn't allowed to be attached to people…but she missed her teacher. He would at least have known what to do.

Ahsoka conjured a smile to prevent Dawn from seeing her grief.

"So…what's his name? And is he a Togruta? Just like you?" the earthly girl asked. She apparently hadn't noticed anything…otherwise she wouldn't have asked a next question.

"Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker. But I call him, Skyguy," she replied with a small smile. "And no, he's a human."

The shock on Dawns face couldn't have been any bigger. Her blue eyes had widened to two times as large as their normal size and her mouth dropped in astonishment.

"There are humans in your galaxy? As in real humans? Like there are on Earth?"

"Yes, of course. Nobody exactly knows where they come from, but the majority of all beings in the galaxy are humans."

"Perhaps they originated from Earth?" Dawn suggested.

"Perhaps," Ahsoka said, but she didn't dare to bet on it. The humans could have come from everywhere…there even was a slight chance that the people on Earth originated from the humans in their galaxy. Who knew…

After fifteen minutes of questioning, Dawns mother came back home from her shopping trip and a good half hour later Dawn left her for dinner. Ahsoka took the opportunity to do some meditation and so she sat down on the floor, cross-legged and with closed eyes, while she reached out in the Force and asked for help.

She tried to hold the images of the near future, which were flying through her mind, but she wasn't able to see any of them in a clear light.

Everything was blurred and she couldn't see who the people on the "pictures" were. The future was always in motion…just like the people on the pictures…it was uncertain…the same ways as her future was uncertain. But what wasn't there, you could make yourself. And she would make her future…she would control her destiny…

**So...how did you like it? Not too boring? Let me know please!  
It can take some time before I update, because I have a lot of schoolwork. I hope you guys understand! I also have some problems with Microsoft word…so first I'll have to find out how to solve them.  
Thanks for reading.**


	7. Oops, we are caught

**Chapter 7  
Oops, we are caught**

**Hey there, I'm back with the next chapter. I know that it took some time, but I have a lot of schoolwork to do...it's busy. Anyway, I want to thank my friend, cdaye8184, for correcting this chapter and for adding a few things. She's a great author and if you like the vampire diaries, then you should really check out her stories, because they are simply amazing!  
I also want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing etc. I love you. You are my inspiration.  
Have fun reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

A few hours after Dawn had get dinner, the sky started to get dark. The sun sank behind the horizon and the clouds disappeared into the black layers that were coming closer. Ahsoka had mixed feelings about the night. She found the stars amazing, but on the other hand, the darkness was something menacing. It blinded you, made sure that you couldn't see anything. In the darkness the most dangerous things hid…like most threats hid in the dark side of the Force.

Ahsoka stared through the window. She watched the stars and the small moon, but also the few people who still walked across the streets. They hurried, as if they were afraid that the night would eat them.

It made Ahsoka laugh. Scared of the night…in her galaxy, there were a lot more things that people feared. Here, everything was quiet…peaceful.

She looked at Dawn, who sat on her bed and read something that she had described as a primitive book.

"What's that book about?" Ahsoka asked.

Dawn looked up, momentarily confused. "Oh, it's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire."

"In love with a vampire? I heard that vampires are dangerous. They feed on the life energy of people."

"Wow, wait," Dawn said while putting a hand up. "Are there real vampires in your galaxy?"

"Yes…I heard Master Windu talk about one countess Rajine. She was such a creature."

"And I thought that things couldn't get any stranger," Dawn muttered.

"Aren't there any vampires here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nope, we consider them as supernatural beings…in other words…they don't exist. Btw, in our stories, they don't feed on energy but on blood."

"Yuck, eww…no thanks," Ahsoka said in disgust. "What the hell does that girl see in him?"

"He's a good vampire…tries to resist his own nature." Dawn simply said. "She sees things in him that most people don't. She sees the man he still is but is trying to hide so well."

"He sounds like a control freak," Ahsoka said with a grin. She didn't see what was so appealing about it.

Dawn closed the book. She pulled an eyebrow up and folded her arms over her chest. "Wouldn't you want a boyfriend who tries to be good, while everything is telling him to tear you in pieces?"

"Not really…besides…," Ahsoka felt a little stab through her heart. "Jedi are supposed not to have boyfriends."

Dawns mouth fell open in surprise and for a moment it was so quiet that Ahsoka could hear her own heartbeat…it made her feel uncomfortable. "No boyfriends? Why not?"

"Well…attachment leads to jealousy…jealousy leads to anger and fear. The fear of losing your loved one. Because of those things, love relationships are forbidden." Ahsoka said as she shrugged.

"That's ridiculous!" Dawn exclaimed. "Who invented such an ridiculous rule?" She couldn't even begin to imagine what life must be like for Ashoka, not having a boyfriend, not having somebody to lean on-to love forever.

Ahsoka drew her knees up and didn't look in Dawns direction when she finally replied: "The order…the rule has existed for centuries…but you're right…it's stupid."

Dawn seemed to calm down and remained silent for the next ten seconds, then her forehead began to show tiny wrinkles. "You don't mind that? Knowing that if you ever fall in love with someone, you'll never be able to share your life with him?"

If she was honest, then Ahsoka had to admit that she had never thought about it like that. It had never been necessary to do so. Her whole life she had counted on herself, her friends from the temple and her masters. She never thought that there might be another person who would always be there for her…not because it was his duty, but because he didn't want it otherwise. Someone who would always be on her side and who would do anything for her…and vice versa. It would be so "bad" that she would have to admit that she had feelings which she had never felt before. The feelings of a person in love. Love was something of every day…it happened every passing minute…and it always brought a smile on Ahsoka's face when she saw a couple in love, walking around while holding hands. But she herself had never seen herself as a part of such a couple. In the temple, far away from "normal life", there was no place for personal relationships…and Ahsoka was well aware of that.  
She had grown up with the Jedi code…it had seemed normal…obvious. But now, she suddenly wasn't so sure of that anymore. To her, love was just a dream and she hadn't went any further into ever thinking about it because she knew there was simply no point.

"I don't think that it would make a big difference," she finally said. "My destiny is to become a Jedi knight. That's something I have accepted a long time ago."  
"So you would betray your own feelings and heart, only because of that?"

Ahsoka felt a little offended –as far as she knew she had always been true to her heart- but she also understood Dawns reaction. She lived a normal life, where love was to be embraced. Oh, how contradictory did their ideas look in the eyes of this Earthly girl? Surely it was odd, or 'alien' like as Dawn had mentioned the name before.

"You know, being blessed with the Force is a great honour. Just a few have that talent…and it's a talent that can help others. Wouldn't you do the same? Going for something, because you know it's the best thing to do. Even when you know that you should give up certain things? Choosing is losing, right?"

Dawn didn't seem to be convinced. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You've obviously never been in love before, huh? Otherwise you wouldn't talk that way."

Ahsoka looked down and thought about that words. She had indeed never really been in love. There had been a time where she had thought that she was…back then, with Lux. But when she looked deep in her heart, then she knew that she wouldn't leave the order for him. Which meant that her love for him wasn't as strong as she had thought it to be. Lux must have known it, because he never talked about a relationship. They were just good friends.

"No, I haven't," Ahsoka replied, and with that she didn't want to talk about the matter any longer. She didn't want to complicate things by involving Lux in the story.

"You know, I'm actually pretty tired," she said with a yawn. It wasn't a lie…she had gone through so much today, that it started to take its toll.

"Oh, of course…uh...," Dawn looked around the room. "Well, you can sleep in my bed, then I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh, no, please, I don't want to be a burden, so I'll sleep on the floor. I'm used to it." She offered.

"Okay, if you insist," Dawn said, obviously thinking that she had gone insane. She jumped up and walked to her closet, returning with a pile of thick blankets. She spread them on the floor and put a pillow on the end.

"I can get you some more blankets…if you want." Dawn had offered, already on her way to the linen closet but Ahsoka grabbed her arm.

"No, it's fine, thanks," Ahsoka said with a smile. "It's already more luxurious than I'm used to." That wasn't a lie either, for she had slept several times on the hard ground…and there hadn't been any blankets or pillows back then.

Ahsoka walked over to the blankets and lay down, while Dawn went to her own bed and turned off the light.

Ahsoka opened her eyes as she felt the sunlight reach her face. She climbed up and saw how the small autumn sun rose on the horizon. She looked at Dawns bed and noticed-to her surprise- that it was empty. Where was she? Where had she gone so early in the morning?

Ahsoka thought about this and came to the conclusion that Dawn had probably awaken some time before she had…perhaps she had gone to the kitchen to get some food. Or maybe she was in the bathroom…

Anyway, she would come back.

Ahsoka decided that this was a good opportunity to meditate…for she had nothing better to do.

She went back to her "bed" and closed her eyes. She was about to allow the stream of images into her mind, when there was a loud knocking on the door.  
She was startled and looked wildly around the room. Where could she hide?

"Dawn? Hey, Dawn. Are you awake yet?" sounded a male voice from the other side of the door. That had to be Dawns brother. Damn, what should she do now?  
"Come on, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready!"

Ahsoka looked at the door in an way an idiot would do. She was considering if she would, whether or not, imitate Dawns voice.

"All right, then I'll have to drag you to the kitchen myself!" The door was opened and Ahsoka knew that there was no way to escape. How would Dawn talk herself out of this? Her reaction time wasn't quick enough, she didn't know what she could possibly do with the person already turning the door knob.

A boy around her age walked into the room. His hair was pitch black, with some lighter pieces. He had a fine jawline and piercing, ice blue eyes. The same eyes as Dawn. And those eyes looked at her speechless…

**Yay, Dawns brother finally made his appearance. I like him a lot, so I'm quite happy about it. How did you like it? I know…little cliffhanger. But don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. Stay tuned and if there are any questions, then don't hesitate to pm me.  
Thanks for reading!**


	8. Aidan

**Chapter 8  
Aidan**

**Hey there, I'm back with the next chapter. So…like usual I first want to thank my friend, cdaye8184, for correcting this story, adding pieces and for reading!  
I also want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing etc. You are my inspiration and you help me to become a better writer!  
Enjoy reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

Ahsoka looked at the window in an idiotic way, as if her mind knew nothing better than to stand up and make a run for it. Perhaps it wasn't such a ridiculous idea…maybe he would think that he was daydreaming…nope, not a chance.

She could only hope that Dawn would come quickly, to save the day…before this boy betrayed her presence.

The boy still stared at her and in his beautiful blue eyes amazement and doubt played a game. It seemed as if he doubted whether he would scream or not. "Who…how…what?" He stammered. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Ahsoka had no idea what she was supposed to answer…she decided to shrug.

The boy ran a hand through his fine, black hair. "Of course…I have another "I think I'm already awake" dream. But why the hell do I dream about a pretty alien girl?"

Ahsoka was very well aware that he was talking to himself, but she couldn't stop from blushing when he called her "pretty". She looked away, not wanting him to see her smirking and trying to collect herself.

"Ahsoka, are you…"Dawn came in and seeing Aidan made her face turn pale in less than a second.

**Dawns p.o.v**

Dawn couldn't even utter a single word. She couldn't , all the words she wanted to say, where sticking in her throat.

Aidan, her twin brother, looked at her…a little strangely…and then frowned, after which he asked: "Dawn? What are you doing in my dream?"

Dawn opened her mouth to reply, but the words didn't want to come. She looked at Ahsoka, who shrugged again. She obviously had no idea what to do. Perhaps it was the best if she tried to explain everything in a calm…normal…way. That was if her brother wouldn't wake the whole neighbourhood before she got the chance to do so.

Aidan wasn't the type to yell, but still…he was very unpredictable…you never knew with him.

"Uh…Aidan…I can assure you that you are hundred percent awake," Dawn said slowly, while she saw how the look in her brothers eyes changed.

"Are you kidding me?" He dead-panned.  
"No, why should I?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Why should I? How do you even dare to ask? I walk in her and suddenly I see an alien girl in front of me. And you expect me not to wonder if you are taking me for a fool?" He asked in a somewhat hysterical tone, while pointing to Ahsoka.

"Somehow I had known that you would freak. I told you, didn't I?" The latter was directed at Ahsoka. She nodded in agreement.

Aidan held his hands out, indicating that they had to wait for a moment. "Okay…so this isn't a joke? Not for Halloween, not for any reason?"

Dawn shook her head and pointed towards the chair where Ahsoka normally sat on. Aidan didn't listened…for he was naturally stubborn (as Dawn liked to call it). He remained on his place and folded his arms over his chest. "Just sit down, unless you want us to tie you to that chair," Dawn said in a threatening manner.

Aidan glanced at Ahsoka , who nodded and said with a grin: "Bet she does."

Her brother flinched in surprise when he realized that the alien girl had just spoken English to him. He did as he was asked, and his eyes restlessly darted back and forth between them. "What is going on here, sis? Please explain…because my mind is starting to freak out." He was still fairly pale, but not as white as before.

Dawn scratched her hair and said: "It's a rather long story, but let me give you a brief summary. Aidan, meet Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka held out her hand while smiling a big smile and he looked at her doubtfully…then he grabbed her hand and shook it. Dawn dared to bet that a part of him still thought that he was dreaming.

"Ahsoka is a Togruata, an alien species from another galaxy. Her ship crashed here and when I saw the smoke, I went looking. That's how I found her and decided to take her home. After all, she needs somewhere to stay.

"So, you crashed…here in the neighbourhood and now you can't return to your own galaxy? God, this is so weird." Aidan shook his head.

"Yes, it is. Believe me, the first moment it made no sense to me either," Dawn said. "But you are the smarter half of us two, so I think you'll survive this information."

Aidan rolled his eyes in exaggeration.

"Although…if you already think this is weird, then you'll surely freak out about the next thing I have to say."

The frown, that had been plastered on Aidans forehead all the time, became deeper and the doubt in his eyes grew bigger. It seemed like he was in conflict with himself. As if he wondered if he even wanted to know what was happening before his very eyes.

"Tell me," he finally said, and the doubts disappeared from his eyes and gave way to determination.

That was the great thing about him. Aidan often hesitated, but it never lasted very long. Once he accepted something, he was determined to believe in it…how stupid or bizarre it might be.

"Ahsoka is a Jedi-Padawan." Dawn told him.

"What does that mean?" The question was directed at Ahsoka, but Dawn answered in her place.

"That means she can make things float around the house." His sister answered for him.

Aidan raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka, who confirmed Dawns words with an assenting nod. "It's true. But it takes bit more than that."

"Like what?"

"The Jedi are the keepers of peace. We draw our strength from an energy called the Force. It surrounds us and binds the universe- and thus also the Earth-together. When a child is sensitive to the Force, it is taken at an early age, to the Jedi temple of Coruscant. Where it is trained in the ways of the Force. One of the stages that you must go through before you get knighted, is apprenticeship. Then you are called a padawan…that's what I am."

Dawn watched as Aidan listened with fascination to a slimmed-down version of the explanation Ahsoka had given her not so long ago.

"The Force," she continued. "isn't good nor bad, but we distinguish it as the dark and good side."

And so, Ahsoka continued her story. She answered all the questions Aidan had, even the most ridiculous ones (and Aidan was very good at inventing ridiculous questions).

When Aidan himself seemed to think that he had asked enough questions to Ahsoka, he began his interrogation of Dawn. She had to admit that she had expected it in some way. It's not like you find an alien in your sisters room every day.

"How long have you hidden Ahsoka in here?" He had demanded rather than asked, although he wasn't so feisty anymore.

"One day…and it went fine until you decide to enter my room," she said.

"Did you seriously think that you could hide an alien in your room without anyone noticing it?" Aidan asked in a tone as if he thought she had lost her mind. She had indeed hoped so…but it was futile hope. And actually she had known that everything would come out.

"Let's not answer that question," Dawn replied. She didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Okay, does Mom know about this?"

"Wait…I'm the one who's being stupid? What kind of question is that? If Mom would know, then why am I hiding her in my room? Very good of you, Aidan. I'll scratch the 'you are the smarter half of us' part."

Aidan's eyes narrowed. He didn't like it when he was denounced as stupid or ridiculous. Believe it or not, but he was quite proud. Dawn couldn't possible deny that her twin brother was intelligent…even it might seem like the opposite sometimes. Don't understand it wrong, he was a typical boy…but he was also one with brains. And you could better believe that if you underestimated him, you would regret it later. Nobody laughed with Aidan Walker without being punished. The bullies at school could testify that.

"You have to tell her," He finally said.

"Oh yeah, great idea," Dawn said nodding. "We're going down now, put Ahsoka right in front of her and say: Hey, Mom. This is Ahsoka, a togruta from another galaxy." She hit her hand to her head, indicating that this probably was the most insane idea that he had ever had. "Are you feeling well? I mean…do you have any idea how she will react?"

Aidan sat quietly in his chair and looked at her without interruption. "No," he finally said. "But how do you know if you don't tell her?"

Damn, now he had put her back in place. Dumb, smart older brothers. There was no way that you could figure them out. "You know what I mean. I don't want Mom to think that she has gone crazy."

"And yet you'll tell her. If you don't, then I'll do it," he said in a threatening tone. Why did her brother have to be so annoying and persistent sometimes? It wasn't _that_ big of a deal that she was keeping an 'alien' in her room, that just so happened to be from another galaxy and was now her friend. Okay maybe it was, but it didn't seem so bad in Dawn's eyes but it would in their mothers.

Dawn looked at Ahsoka with a distraught look. The girl didn't seem too keen on the idea either, but Aidan was right…Dawn had to tell Esther. "Okay then, I'll tell her."

**So…what do you think of it? How do you like Aidan? I like him a lot…so I was happy to be able to write about him in this chapter. I know…he's a bit confused by the whole situation…but don't worry, he'll be alright.  
I don't know when I'll be able to update, because it's very busy at school and I still have to continue working on the chapter of my other story. I haven't updated that one in more than a month, so I guess it will get some priority. We'll see.  
Stay tuned for what's coming up next and thanks for reading!**


	9. The truth

**Chapter 9  
The Truth**

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. I know…it took me some time, but I hope I did a good job. First of all I want to thank my friend, cdaye8184, who corrected this chapter and also added a few pieces. She truly is an amazing author!  
Crazy also pointed out that I'm making mistakes by not putting an apostrophe in some situations. Sometimes I just don't see my mistakes (My native language isn't English), so thank you for making me aware of it.  
I also want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing etc. It means a lot to me and it keeps me going. Enjoy reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

Dawn walked to the door of her room, while she felt the piercing gaze of her brother and friend burning in her back. With a jerk she turned around, as she folded her arms over her chest and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Aidan said, when he saw the look on his sisters face.

"Do you honestly think that I'm the only one who'll tell Mom? You're as guilty as me." She pointed out. "I honestly don't understand why you'd want to get me in trouble anyway."

Aidan frowned and said as calm as possible: "How, what? I'm not the one who brought Ahsoka in here in the first place Dawn."

Dawn felt how her eyes narrowed and she had to do her best not to react explosively. "Yeah, forget it. We won't discuss about this matter, Mr. Walker. You…and Ahsoka are coming with me."

Ahsoka had remained on the background, but now her calm face suddenly seemed to fill with doubt. "Dawn, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…your mother…won't she freak out when she sees me?"

"Well, sorry to say it, Ahsoka. But that will happen either way, so better sooner than later," Aidan said, adding a smile trying not to come off so mean. He honestly didn't mean to offend her, she was very nice. It was the truth, however.

Ahsoka sighed and climbed onto her feet, after which she followed Dawn, who was more nervous than ever. What teenager had ever had to explain to her parents that she had hid an alien in her room? And not just an alien, a Jedi with supernatural gifts. One that could levitate things around the house and possessed weapons which consisted of pure light.

Damn, if she told this, she would get house arrest…pretty much for the rest of her life.

She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. "Mom?"

"Yes, Dawn?" Esther's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Dawn swallowed. She could still back out. No…she couldn't… "Erm…can you come in here? I have to show you something."

She turned and saw that Ahsoka had stopped half down the stairs…in the corner. Aidan stood between them, looking from one to another.

Esther came around the corner and looked at Dawn, who had stopped halfway the stairs, with a smile. She raised her hands and asked: "So…what is it you want to show me?"

Dawn could only think of how fast that smile would leave her mother's face if she introduced her to Ahsoka. For a moment she started to doubt again…But again there was that little voice in the back of her head that said she couldn't back out now. It was now or never. "Mom, please, don't freak out." She bit her lip and held up her hands wearily.

Esther's forehead began to show wrinkles. "Dawn…what…"

Dawn beckoned Ahsoka to come down and from the moment that she caught Esther's eye, the smile vanished from her face. However…her reaction wasn't in the last what Dawn had had in mind. She didn't scream, she didn't start to freak out…she just stood there. Her eyes darted to Ahsoka.

"I didn't see this one coming," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I mean…okay, there was a small chance…but I had thought that no one would ever find us here."

Dawn didn't believe what she heard. Did Esther know about the other galaxy? What did she know? What the hell was going on here?

"Mom, what do you mean?" The twins asked simultaneously, after which they looked at each other in a confused way.

"I think we better sit down a minute," Esther said, without taking her eyes off Ahsoka.

Dawn and the others nodded and followed Esther into the kitchen, where they all sat around the table and where a stifling silence descended upon them. Esther looked from one person to another, without even saying a word. Dawn nervously patted her hand on the table, waiting until someone finally had to courage to say something…the courage to break the silence. Ahsoka looked towards the wall, without crossing the eyes of one of them and Aidan glanced at her every now and then, as if he tried to guess how she felt.

For her, it was just as uncomfortable as for them and Esther.

"What's your name, girl?" The latter suddenly asked. Ahsoka was a bit shocked by the question, but the replied politely: "Ahsoka Tano, ma'am."

Esther nodded. "You're a Jedi?" It was a fact rather than a question.

"Yes, ma'am." She shared a puzzled look with the twins.

"Mom, how do you know of the Jedi?" Dawn asked, who was beaten with astonishment. "And what did you just…"

Esther raised her hand, indicating that Dawn had to be silent…and obedient as she was, she kept her mouth shut. Her mother folded her hands on the table and looked to the three of them. "I know of the existence of the Jedi, because I grew up with them."

"You're from my galaxy?" Ahsoka asked shocked. The twins looked at each other, while they were able to see how each other's faces started to turn deathly pale.

"Yes," was Esther's simple answer.

Dawn was surprised; too upset to even formulate a proper question…strange…because in just a few seconds hundreds of questions had nestled in her head. They floated together and made a complete mess of her thoughts.

"Are you a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked then.

"No, I'm not…not really," Esther said quietly, and then she looked at her kids. "I understand that this is difficult to comprehend, but I promise that I'll explain it as well as possible."

Dawn and Aidan looked at each other and both of them nodded at the same time.

"Well…I never thought I would have to tell you this story…and it's been so long," Esther murmured. "I was born on Naboo, a small planet in the middle ring. It's one of the most beautiful planets throughout the galaxy, where humanity is in complete harmony with nature. I lived with my parents, your grandparents, in a big house at the lake country. One day I was discovered by the Jedi Order.

I was separated from my parents and taken to the temple on Coruscant. I became a youngling and followed lessons in the Force. But then after a few years the trials came…and I didn't succeed. My gift wasn't strong enough and so they placed me in the medical corps, because I was good at curing people." Esther paused, looked at them, probably to gauge their reaction. Dawn was still too stunned to say anything logical. She just tried to encourage her mother to continue her story.

"One day I helped a young Padawan. He got injured during a mission," Esther said, and there appeared a sad appearance in her eyes. "I…that was when I met your father."

Dawn and Aidan looked at each other…as if they perfectly matched each other's mind. "Our father?"

"Was he a Jedi?" Dawn asked, when she had found her tongue back.

Esther just nodded. "Me and your father…it wasn't allowed. I guess Ahsoka already told you about the Jedi and their silly rules."

The twins nodded again.

"Well…we were in love…and love finds a way. One day I became pregnant and when your father heard about it, he immediately decided to leave the Order. I had recently had a vision about a planet…this planet and decided to follow my feelings. I still don't know how, but that's how we ended up here. We easily adapted to the Earthly ways of life, although we had to get used to the somewhat primitive conditions. But…we took it gladly, here was no constant war-no order where you were not allowed to be in love…

It was perfect and it was even more perfect when you two were born. Finally I had the life I had dreamed of in my time with the Jedi."

"If it was so perfect, then why did Dad leave us?" Aidan suddenly said and Dawn was a bit shocked by the sharpness of his attitude.

"Aidan," Esther said in a disappointed tone. "You can't think of him like that. Your father was a noble man, unfortunately, also a person that couldn't live without adventure. He had a vision about the future…He told me that he had something to do…something that could determine your future. He begged me to understand…said there was no other way. He had to return to our galaxy. So I let him go. I don't like the rules of the Jedi, but I strongly believe in the Force and the fate associated with it."

Aidan was silent, but still didn't seem really convinced. You couldn't blame him…it was hard to understand after all. Dawn was completely aware of her brothers feelings…because hers where quite similar. She had wondered-for years-why her father wasn't here…with them…learning that he was a Jedi was…hard. But the worst part was to know that he was out there somewhere…instead of here, where he belonged. As a child, you automatically started to search for some sad reason…a reason for his absence. A reason like not being wanted. It made a little more sense now, why her father disappeared at such a long age for them.

"What was his name?" Ahsoka's voice broke through the silence. She had kept herself quiet during the conversation…but obviously that wasn't really her.

"Alwin Walker," Esther replied with a deep sadness in her voice.

Ahsoka seemed shocked by the answer and Dawn, curious as she was, wanted to know why she was acting that way.

"What is it?" She asked, putting a hand on the arm of her new friend.

"I…Master Walker was a council member and a legendary swordsman. However, he stepped out of the Order for some unknown reason,"

"Not that unknown any more," Aidan smirked.

Ahsoka ignored him and continued: "Years later he appeared out of nowhere…asking if it was possible to talk to Yoda. Well…they did talk, but after that the guy disappeared again. Nobody, except for Yoda perhaps, knows where he is."

"How do you know all this?" Aidan asked when she was finished.

"I know many people in the temple…and people talk," she said with a grin. "There are a lot of stories circulating…and this was one of them."

Dawn listened with fascination. She had often tried to imagine what her father looked like, but she had never dared to dream about him being a swordsman…and one of the best in the whole galaxy. She simply pictured him as an older version of herself and Aidan, this was literally out of this world-no pun intended.

She smiled to herself. She had the feeling that this was just the beginning of all the things they didn't know yet…

**So…how did you like it? Did you see this coming? I guess you did. I have some other surprises planned, but those will come later. Yeah, I'm so mean. I'm having a lot of inspiration lately, but unfortunately I don't have a lot of time to write my ideas down. However, I'll try to update soon!  
Thanks for reading.**


	10. A talk with Esther and watching Grease

**Chapter 10  
A talk with Esther and watching Grease**

**Hey there, I'm back with the next chapter. I won't keep you to long from reading, but first I want to thank , cdaye8184, for correcting this chapter and adding pieces to it. Thanks, girl. For being a great friend and for helping me out. Thank you AVP5 for always being the first when I upload a new chapter. And thank you Gabierules, Will zona, crazy, Michael 13, Dolphingirls and Ahsokatano1 and for reading and/or reviewing the previous chapter. And last but not least, thank you to all of my readers. I love you all!  
I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it. **

**Moonwolflove**

**Ahsoka's p.o.v**

After Esther had finished her story, the twins each went their own way. Aidan had gone outside for a breath of fresh air and to calm his mind. Dawn had gone to her room, presumably to get everything straight inside of her head. Ahsoka sat at the table with Esther, who could use some company and who was constantly asking questions about her training and her life. Their mother seemed fascinated about Ahsoka. Never in a million years would Dawn guess her mother would be okay with an 'alien' in their house. But it turns out... their mother was sort of, well... an alien as well, in a weird sort of way.

Ahsoka told her about the time she was found by Master Plo Koon and the moment where she became Skywalker's padawan. Of course she first had to explain who Anakin was and so she remained busy with the whole conversation. She told the whole story of the clone wars (as far as she could remember it) and about all the men she had seen die. She didn't hesitate to make her feelings towards war clear .She hated it, but as peacekeepers it was simply their job to help the people that needed it.

Esther listened, responded occasionally on something, but sometimes seemed completely absent. After a while she even was that absent that Ahsoka didn't see the point of continuing her story. She hesitated for a moment and then laid a hand on Esther's.

"You're thinking of your husband, aren't you?" She asked with a small smile.

Esther sent her a smile back and said: "Wonderful how the Force can expose feelings. But yeah…I do think of him. There's not a day that passed where I haven't thought of him."

Ahsoka tried to empathize with Esther's situation…what it was like not to know where you loved one was, but unfortunately she didn't really succeed in it. After all, she had never really been in love with someone.

"You know…I really wonder what he saw in that vision," Esther said thoughtfully. "It must be that something terrible will happen…otherwise he would have never left us."  
"Hadn't he said that the future of the twins depended on it?" Ahsoka asked.

Esther nodded. "And the future of the twins has already been put in motion."She looked at Ahsoka and said: "I must say that I was shocked to see you. I really was convinced that my past wouldn't find me here. Fortunately, I was wrong."

She shook her head. "I had thought that I could raise the twins…far away from everything. They would never have to know that another galaxy existed and they would never get involved in the whole Jedi-business. Now I know that if something is destined, you cannot hide it from it. Not even by travelling to another galaxy. It's the will of the Force that Dawn found you and I'm not going to oppose it."

Ahsoka thought about those words, and suddenly a light started to burn on the edge of her mind.

"You know that Dawn is Force-sensitive, right?"

Esther nodded again. "She is indeed. But what do you think, Ahsoka? Should I tell her or not?"

Ahsoka was shocked by the question. She didn't immediately know what to answer. "Uh…well, I don't see why you wouldn't tell her. I mean…It's a part of who she is. If she has it inside of her, then why wouldn't she be allowed to know?"

Esther nodded again and looked down at her folded hands. "Okay, I'll tell her tomorrow."

"What about Aidan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Aidan isn't Force-sensitive…I think. Dawn made things floating around the house by the time she was two. Aidan never let that kind of things happen. Moreover, I've never been able to sense that power in him."

Ahsoka shook her head in agreement. "Neither did I." And that was very bizarre. It seldom happens that a child was born of two Jedi…but there were cases where it actually happened. And those children were always sensitive. Not always as highly, but nevertheless always sensitive. How could it be that Aidan didn't possess that gift, while his twin sister did?

"Most remarkable, actually," Ahsoka said then.

"Indeed," Esther said. "But I honestly don't mind. With what he doesn't have, he also can't work himself in trouble."

Ahsoka smiled. Esther had a point. A life without Force sensitivity didn't seem to be very bad. In that kind of life you didn't have to worry about anger or fear or whatever. It was a simpler existence.

"I've never wondered what it would be like to just be a child," Ahsoka murmured. "Without trying to walk the straight path all the time…without feeling…every moment…that you can fall in some dark abyss…without any chances to get out of it again." She looked away, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Oh, honey. I pity you. You are signed by the war and have grown much faster than some others of your age. You're a Jedi, but it's also true that you never really had the chance to behave like a child. You see why I followed my vision? I didn't want the twins to live a life full of suffering…sometimes it's the best to follow your feelings. You know…they have lived a great part of their childhood…if it's Dawn fate to become a Jedi, then there is no better time than it is now."

"I don't know if she'll want that. She doesn't like the rules at all." Ahsoka told Esther doubtfully.

"She takes after me," Esther grinned. "We'll see tomorrow. In any case I'm very happy that I know the truth…and I'm happy for you that you no longer need to hide in Dawns room."

"I have stayed in worse," Ahsoka grinned.

"Oh, I do believe that," Esther said as she stood up. "I still have to do the housework. More so, I have certain things to get done."

"Of course," Ahsoka said, while she also got up and went to look for Dawn. It was an easy quest, because Dawn was in her room…like most of the day….and again engrossed in a book.

"What are you reading?" Ahsoka asked as she tried to read the cover.

Dawn slammed the book shut and sat up. "It's called Pride and Prejudice and it's my favourite book of all time."

Ahsoka went to sit on her makeshift bed and asked: "What is it about then?"

"Well…it's about a family, but mainly about one of the daughters, named Elizabeth. She meets Mr. Darcy, who is rich and quite handsome. But according to her he has an insufferable personality. Anyway, in the end, she sees that he's actually not as insufferable as she had previously thought. She realizes that she has misjudged him the whole time.

"Sounds…interesting," Ahsoka said, who didn't entirely understood.

"You should give it a try. It think you'll find it beautiful," Dawn said while she laid the book on her bedside table and jumped on her feet.

After dinner everyone went to the living room. Ahsoka simply followed because she didn't have the slightest idea of what was going to happen. Dawn and Esther sat down in a large armchair, while Aidan started some kind of screen. Ahsoka sat down beside Dawn. She had a small suspicion of what the screen could be, but she wasn't quite sure about it.

"What's that?" She asked then. That question delivered her a puzzled look from Aidan. He raised an eyebrow and answered with a smile: "This, my dear, is the most ingenious invention of all time, called TV. Have you seriously never heard of it?"

"Nope," Ahsoka said. "What does it do?"

Dawn and Esther exchanged a laughing look with each other. "Well…you can watch movies and so on on it," Aidan said as he pulled a hand through his hair and clearly thought how he could explain it in a better way.

"Oh, I do know movies," Ahsoka said. "Not that I've ever seen one."

"Whoa, wait. You've never seen a movie?" Aidan said, in a tone as if it was the greatest crime you could possibly commit.

"Nope," Ahsoka said as she popped the "p". Dawn slipped into a hard laughter and Esther apparently had to do her very best not to splutter.

"Okay, since this is the first time you see a movie, shame on you, we need to watch a classic one."

"Precisely," Dawn said, while pointing a finger at her brother. "And I know the perfect movie." She looked at Esther and they simultaneously said: "Grease!"

"Nooooo," Aidan said wildly. "Not that movie. Anything but that!"

"What is 'Grease'?" Ahsoka asked with an raised eyebrow as she watched how Aidan had to retain himself from pulling his hair out.

"Only the best dance movie ever," Dawn said. "But Aidan doesn't appreciate good movies."

"If I've seen them over a hundred times, then they start, no then they are boring," he protested. "I really don't want to see John Travolta dance again. You know how long that song has been stuck in my head?"

"Which song?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Oh, you know which damn song!" He raised his voice in annoyance.

"Sorry, brother. You're the only man in this house, so it will be 'Grease'."

Aidan folded his arms over his chest in irritation and fell into the seat next to Ahsoka, who still didn't understood much of it. Dawn seemed to be very excited about it, so maybe the movie would be pretty cool.

Dawn started the device under the TV and the movie begun. Ahsoka thought that Danny, one of the main characters, was a little strange, with his greasy hair and somewhat strange behavior. But how longer the film lasted, the more she learned to appreciate him and his crazy dance moves. Okay, Sandy was greatly affected by his weird behaviour…and she didn't really like that…but all those amusing songs brought her mind some diversion. She had never seen something like that before.  
Dawn and Esther loudly sang along when the Danny started to sing "Grease Lightning". Ahsoka laughed. She had never seen that happen either. She turned to Aidan, who rolled his eyes in exaggeration.

"Don't you feel like singing?" She asked him with a grin.

His piercing blue eyes darted to hers and they narrowed a bit.  
"I don't think so," he said. "And you? Don't you want to prove that you're able to sing?"

"Hmm, no. I'm quite sure that I can't sing. Moreover, I don't know the text." And she wasn't unhappy with that.

"Oh, but that's no problem," Aidan grinned as he reached forward and then threw something at her.

Ahsoka looked at the thin booklet. Damn, it contained the lyrics of all the songs from the movie.

She sent Aidan a sour look, making his grin even wider.

"Well okay then, I'll sing," she said. "But only if you join me."

The grin immediately disappeared from Aidan's face and Ahsoka heard the laughter behind her.

Dawn laughed like her life depended on it and she said with tears in her eyes: "Aidan…singing? That's the best joke I've ever heard."

Aidan ignored her comment and looked defiantly at Ahsoka. "Fine," he said."

Ahsoka was a little surprised that he had agreed with it…and also a bit annoyed…because now she had to sing too. And that wasn't what she wanted in the least.

The film was nearing its end and the song "You're the one that I want" began.

Aidan began with the piece that Danny sung and Ahsoka was surprised about how clear and powerful his voice was. Before she knew it very well she sang with him…and it seemed as if their voices perfectly fitted each other. As if there could be not better pair.

Ahsoka had once sang a song to herself, but she had never have to do it before others. Songs didn't fit in times of war...and they didn't belong with the Jedi ways either.

But here she was free to sing and she found that she quite liked it. Maybe it was the intention of the Force to show her a whole different side of life. Perhaps even a better side…

**So what did you think of it? Did you see it coming? I mean…can you imagine Dawn as a Jedi?  
Please, let me know. I'm curious to know what your thoughts were when you read it.  
Anyway…I'll try to update soon, but it can take a bit longer, because I have lots of work for school and I still have another story which I haven't finished yet…  
Thanks for reading and may the force be with you all!**


	11. I'm a Jedi

**Chapter 11**

**I'm a Jedi**

**Hey, I'm back. I know that it took me a while and I'm sorry about that…I was studying for those terrible exams. The last two are set for tomorrow, so normally I'll have some more time soon. Okay, as usual I first want to thank my friend, cdaye8184, for controlling this chapter and adding pieces to it to make it look better. Of course I also want to thank all of you!  
About Crazy's question…in my country we have an autumn break (in October), which lasts for a week. They have another few days to go before school starts again…Halloween has yet to come first…**

**And now something completely different…I made a Facebook account for my FanFiction work. If you want you can send me an invitation and then I'll happily accept your request. I'll put spoilers, drawings and other stuff on it, but it also the ideal place to let me know what you think of it, or to have a nice chat.  
This is the name of the account: "Moonwolflove Fanfiction". My profile photo is a wolf.  
Okay, that was it, I guess…Have fun reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

The next morning, after breakfast, Esther was sitting at the table and threw a revealing look in the direction of Ahsoka, who captured it and motioned to the others that they had to stay where they were.

Dawn frowned suspiciously and only nodded. It wasn't Ahsoka's job to explain everything...only Esther could do the task...she had to tell them the truth...and it was a tough truth to tell...she could read it all over Esther's face.

The latter gave her a look. A look full of doubt...doubt whether she wanted to destroy this perfect image...if she really wanted to change Dawns life forever.

Ahsoka tried to answer her through her eyes. She tried to make it clear that it was for the best and Esther seemed to understand that. She nervously folded her hands in and out, like a small child that had done something wrong and had to confess it to his parents.

"Dawn, I got to tell you something...something important," she begun, but her voice sounded hoarse.

"Come on, just tell it," Ahsoka thought. "You can do it."

"You already know who your father is...and who I truly am...but I've omitted a small detail. Not because I'm selfish, not because I don't want to, but out of selflessness and to give you, especially you, a better life."

Dawns eyebrow curled up when she tried to understand what Esther-in Force name- tried to tell her. Ahsoka waited for the words, the words that would give Dawn's life a whole new twist.

But they didn't seem to come.

"I...," Esther took a deep breath.

"Mom, what's on your mind?" What is it that you need to tell me that's so hard to do so?" Dawn asked when she saw her mother's faltering attitude.

"Dawn...you're a Jedi."

**Dawns p.o.v**

Dawn wasn't sure if she had heard Esther's words correctly. She blinked and her eyes darted between her and Aidan and then to Ahsoka, as if she thought to find a sign in their faces...a sign that would tell her she had dreamed the words.

"Just kidding...right?" She asked with a crazy smile, but her voice was shaking.

Esther desperately looked at Ahsoka, who nodded at Dawn and who jerked her out of her own little world. She hadn't dreamed. She was really something.

"I...I'm a Jedi?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. The words sounded so ridiculous when she pushed them over her lips. So unreal...so alien.

"Yes, Dawn," Esther said. "And I'm sorry that I've kept it hidden from you all this time. If it depended on me, I would have never told you. What was the point of you knowing it if you lived on Earth? I wanted to keep you from all those worries. But then Ahsoka came...and I realized that I can't evade the will of the Force...

I can't hide you from who you are...and that's what Ahsoka made me realize."

Dawn slumped back in her chair, pulling a hand through her damp hair. She noticed how her fingers were trembling with excitement...or disbelief.

She looked at her twin brother, who had remained fairly calm under the whole situation.

"And he? Why me and not him? We are nota bene twins," Dawn said as she pointed towards Aidan.

Her eyes flew back to Ahsoka, in the hope that she would be able to answer that question.

But Ahsoka only shrugged her shoulders and said: "I don't know. It's indeed strange. But apparently it sometimes happens."

"It chose the inferior twin," Dawn muttered under her breath as she lowered her head. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't dare to say that, Dawn. Don't you dare," Aidan warned her. "That it has chosen you is an honour. Don't doubt it and accept the fact that it's fated. I mean...You're a Jedi, for God's sake. Don't you know how cool that is?" He paused for a moment and then continued with soft, encouraging voice. "And I bet you'll be a great master. You'll be better than all the other masters together."

Dawn let out a short laugh through her tears and fell upon her brother's neck. Aidan wrapped her arms around her and she felt like there was no safer place in the whole world.

How crazy was it that she was to be the Jedi, while he had always been the protective one and not vice versa. Every time she was afraid, every time she had felt lonely, he had been there to comfort her or to make her laugh. Or just to be there when she needed it. He may not always act that way, but he was really protective.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, sis," he said while gently patting her back. She released him, wiped her tears from her cheek and said: "Aidan is right. I should be happy with such an honour. It's just...it's so incredible and so hard to grasp. I mean...I'm just Dawn."

"And you'll always be Dawn," Ahsoka said with a reassuring smile. "You'll just learn a few new cool tricks. And I'd be delighted to be your teacher. Look, I know things are difficult now, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. You helped me, Dawn...and now I want to help you."

Dawn had her utmost to restrain her tears, as they viciously stung in her eyes.

"Did I already tell you that you're my best friend?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Nope, but there's a first time for everything, I think," Ahsoka grinned. Dawn jumped from her chair and hugged her tightly.

She one hundred percent believed that Ahsoka could help her in becoming a good Jedi. At least, that's what she was hoping, because with all the stories she had heard about the dark side, she had been frightened ..big deal. She didn't want to fall...she wanted to be like Ahsoka.

She let her friend go, went to Esther and also hugged her. The latter was slightly shocked and asked in a surprised tone.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Esther asked uneasily.

"Of course not, Mom," Dawn said softly as she watched her mother in the eye. "I know you kept it hidden out of good intentions...and I'm grateful that despite you being against it, you told me."

Esther smiled and replied in the same soft tone "That's my daughter."

"Okay, we got to do something about the drama of this situation," Aidan said. "It begins to look like those clichés in girls movies."

"Yeah, you're right," Ahsoka said.

"Like you've ever seen a girl movie," Aidan grinned.

"That's so true," Ahsoka laughed.

Everyone burst out into laughing at that weird comment and Dawn suddenly felt much more confident. She wasn't alone. She had friends and family who would help her get through. They would help her where it was needed, accompany her when she was struggling to find her way and being her lights in dark times.

"Sorry, but I think I still have to add some drama," Esther said, as she got up." Stay here...and don't run away."

Dawn watched her mother walk out of the room as she became more and more curious. What else could she possibly be able to tell them after this? She looked at Ahsoka, who shrugged and apparently neither of them knew where Esther had gone too.

Esther came back a minute later, with an elongated wooden box in her hands. She carefully set it down on the table and put a small silver key in the lock. Dawn remembered that box…and she had the feeling that she knew what was inside of it…but unfortunately for her she couldn't put a finger on it. Her memories had been clouded throughout the years. Oh well, it didn't really matter…

The lid opened and revealed two lightsabers, lying on red velvet bed. Esther pulled one out and pressed it into her daughter's hand.

"This is one of your father's lightsabers,"she said. "He had them here in the hope that I would ever tell you the truth. And since that has happened, I think they'll be useful to you."

Dawn looked at the weapon in her hand. It was elegant, narrow and made for a type of metal that she didn't know.

The color was dark gray with a ring in the middle of which the half was colored black. The top of the lightsaber was shrouded with a tin metal piece, that went all the way to the ring in the middle. The other side of the weapon was covered in black ripples and at the end, there was a small, half sphere...it made her think of Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"There are two of them," Dawn remarked, as if she had only seen the other for the first time.

"Your father probably was a practitioner of Jar'kai or Ataru," Ahsoka said thoughtfully. "Just like me."

"I don't want two of them," Dawn said and everyone looked at her in a strange way. "I only want one lightsaber...can I?"

"Of course. Most of the Jedi only have one light-saber," Esther said, who still didn't seem to understand of what was going on in her daughter's head.

Even the daughter herself didn't seem to understand it. But something deep down told her that one lightsaber suited her better than two. And for now, she was going to stay true to her feelings. "Okay, then I use this one," she said. Then she reached for the second lightsaber." And I want Aidan to have this one." She shoved the weapon into her brother's hand, who stared at her with his big, ice-blue eyes.

"Why?" He asked, as he throw a glimpse at the weapon. "I can't use it."

"These are the only two things that are left of our father...and there are two of them. We've shared so much as twins...we can also share these weapons. Even though you can't use it, I guess it has something of value."

Aidan understood what she meant, smiled and said: "Thanks, sis."

She hugged him for a second time and then turned her gaze towards Ahsoka, who had watched the scene...smiling.

It was so strange...she was strange...they simply lived in a strange world. And it was even stranger that they had never noticed that strangeness before. Okay, that was a lot of strange in the same row.

"So...what now?" These words were addressed to Ahsoka, who didn't have to think twice about the answer.

"What now? That seems obvious to me...we make sure that you get a decent training. That is...if that's what you want."

Dawn looked at her hand. She had never really thought about it. She had never thought about living a life like Ahsoka's. She hadn't had that in mind...no...it had always been: school...work...home...kids...but now, everything seemed messed up. Not in a really bad way...but yet pretty messed up.

Okay, now she knew that she was a Jedi-even though it sounded impossible- but it didn't end there, right?

She could still remember vividly how she had told Ahsoka that the Jedi rules were stupid...and now she was about to follow those rules and regulations. The questions was, did she really want that? Did she really want to stay alone for the rest of her life...did she really never want to love someone in a romantic way?

"Is there...what if I ever fall in love? Can I step out of it? Out of the order?" She asked softly.

Ahsoka was obviously a little surprised by the question and Dawn completely understood it...she had probably never met a person who had asked her that question before.

But yet, she needed the answer before she made this life-changing choice...just to lift her doubt.

"It's unusual," Ahsoka then said. "But it does happen."

Dawn felt how a wave of relief flow through her heart. If she agreed, she wouldn't be necessarily stuck for the rest of her life...she would give herself freedom again when needed...she would get the chance to fall in love. And now she knew that, she saw no reason why she wouldn't take the chance to become a Jedi. There were so many pro's and only one con that she had thought of, and now that wasn't even a con any more. She'd take the opportunity with open arms and embrace what she'd inherited from her parents.

"Okay, where do we start?" She resumed with enthusiasm.

**So…how did you like it? Did you expect Aidan's reaction? And Dawn…I think her reaction was…understandable. Curious to know what's going to happen next? I'll try to update soon, but normally that shouldn't be much of a problem…  
Anyway, if you wonder how those two lightsabers look, then you should pay a visit to my Facebook account (which I mentioned before). I'll put a drawing of them up there.  
**


	12. The training

**Chapter 12**

**The training**

**First of all, Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you'll enjoy the most beautiful day of the year, together with your family and friends. Because personally, I think that's what it is all about…having fun with the people you love.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter…an early Christmas present. As usual I want to thank my friend, cdaye8184, for helping me and of course all of you for reading, reviewing etc.  
Have fun reading!**

**Moonwolflove**

Ahsoka was happy with Dawns enthusiasm. It seemed like she realised that she had a gift that should be cherished. A gift that she could help others with.

Ahsoka herself strongly believed that it had been the Will of the Force that had brought them together. They were destined to be best friends and she was destined to help Dawn in taking her first steps in the Jedi training...that would be a hard thing but they would get through together.

And when she thought about it, all her other problems suddenly seemed much less relevant. They were driven back to the background of her mind. Very far away, as if they would never come to the surface again...as if that was no longer needed. But unfortunately, she could never completely eliminate them from her mind.

There was the missing...as far as her problems were driven back...she still missed her world. She missed her friends and she missed Anakin. For Force sake she even missed C-3PO...and that meant a lot.

But no...for now she couldn't change anything about the whole only thing she could do now was to be there for her friend.

"Okay, there is one little problem...we don't have practice material. And if you want to train, then we really need something alike," she said, settling her head on the matter.

"How did they practice in the Jedi Temple?" Dawn asked slightly curious to hear what Ahsoka had to say.

"With a remote," Esther replied, instead of Ahsoka. "That thing shoots lasers, which you then should reflect with a training lightsaber."

"But we don't have those things here," Dawn stated; more a fact than a question.

"No, we don't," Esther confirmed.

"Okay, so much for the training," Ahsoka thought. But that thought didn't seem to match with what Aidan had in his head.

"Oh, but I have the perfect solution for that. Dawn, come with me," he said as he beckoned her.

Ahsoka was curious. She looked at Esther. "I still have some chores to do. So I won't go with them, but you can if you like. Perhaps you can keep an eye on Aidan and his plans...for me."

"Sure," Ahsoka smiled. She followed the twins, but stopped at the door to the garden. She remained standing in the doorway, unsure whether it was a good idea to go outside or not. Esther appeared behind her and gave her an encouraging push forward.

"Go, the garden is surrounded by hedges. Nobody will see you," she said with a smile.

Ahsoka threw a smile back...those words had put her at ease. It was one thing to be stuck here (and honestly...that was far from the worst thing in the world), but being locked up, somewhere in a laboratory, that would be a real nightmare.

She took her first steps in the garden and it felt like she was reborn. The sun shone-for the first time since what felt like ever-on her skin again, without glass between her face and the beams.

It felt as if she had lived in the darkness for years, and that she only knew now what freedom meant. She was grateful for the hospitality of the Walkers...but being trapped in a house...all day long...that wasn't anything for her. She loved the outside world, she loved the sun, she even loved the rain and the air that made her feel alive. When she thought about it...she had never spent much of her live inside of a building...missions were usually outside.

She shook her head absent mindlessly and walked towards Dawn, who stood in the middle of the garden, at the request of Aidan. The latter just walked away and Dawns forehead showed small wrinkles. Ahsoka had to admit that she was rather curious about the mysterious plan of the handsome twin brother.

Aidan reappeared with a bag over his shoulder and a thick branch in his hand.

"Care to tell me what your plan is?" Dawn asked, while becoming impatient.

Aidan smiled one of his magnificent smiles and then conjured a baseball out of the bag, that had hung around his shoulder.

Dawns eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you planning to do with that?"

Aidan was silent and pushed the branch in her hands. Dawn raised an eyebrow and sent him that 'I don't trust it'look. Then she nodded to the branch in her hand.

"And super genius...now what?" Dawn asked saucily.

"Mom told us about the remote's, right? Well, since we don't have one of those handy devices, I'll play the small and annoying laser thing. Only we'll replace the lacers..." He held the baseball up. "...by baseballs."

Dawn swallowed visibly. Apparently she wasn't that confident about the whole idea.

"I think it's a good idea," Ahsoka said. "Try it, Dawn. Hold the branch right before you and let the Force guide you." She tried to remember how Yoda had explained it to her and the other younglings for the firs time...so many years ago. So long ago that the memory was fading...but was it because of that reason? Or was it because the Jedi temple and her past were escaping her?

She shook her head and tried to focus her attention on Dawn.

"Okay, is this because you're still angry about that time I've eaten your piece of the pie?"

"Silent revenge," he grinned as he raised his arm.

At that moment, Dawn projected her thoughts that clear that any Force-sensitive would have been able to hear them.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt!"

Ahsoka couldn't suppress a laugh and Dawn must have know that she had read her thoughts, because she gave her a sour look.

Aidan still smirked, not exaggerated, but in a way where you got the ball shot away and Ahsoka saw how Dawn did her best...but didn't manage to evade the blow to her head. She stumbled back and Ahsoka rushed towards her, worried that the blow might have damaged her head...or something like that.

Aidan certainly had strength in his arms...enough to give you a concussion. Ahsoka grabbed Dawn's arm and helped her up. The baseball had hit her on her forehead and a huge, blue bump became visible. Dawn put a hand over it and then threw an angry glare at Aidan.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked sternly.

"Pain is the best teacher," he said with a grin. "You'll learn soon enough how to fend things off."

"If you're not careful, you'll have to learn to fend off," Dawn snapped back.

"Yeah, like you would succeed in something like that," he said, while tossing another baseball up and down.

Ahsoka was so impressed by the expression on Dawns face that she was curious about her thoughts. She concentrated on her mind, and she clearly heard the sound of them. Dawn wanted to reply, but she could only things of nasty things to say...so she had decided not to say anything. Ahsoka stiffened a laugh and just as she wanted to continue listening, Aidan said something.

"Well? Want to give it another try?"

Oww, that had to be commented. Dawns thoughts told Ahsoka that she wasn't often angry with her brother, but for now she really wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. And that was exactly what she would do.

Dawn cast a glance towards her, which meant a lot and then she went back to her place, with the branch ready for defence.

"Come...on," she said slowly.

Aidan's eyes narrowed. He most likely saw that as a challenge. One corner of his mouth curled up again in a common smile and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Aidan threw the ball up and down and then cast it away with great speed. Ahsoka predicted another bumps on Dawns head, but strangely...that didn't happen.

Dawn had fend the ball off and it had flown somewhere over the hedge.

Aidan had been slightly surprised, but said:"Jedi or not, you can't do that a second time."

Now it was Dawns turn to be arrogant. She leaned on the branch and said: "Want to bet?"

"Sure, what are we betting for?"

"The remote...for a whole week." Ahsoka shook her head at that bet. She could have expected that.

"Okay, challenge accepted," Aidan said, who already had conjured another baseball.

That ball flew through the air and Ahsoka's eyes were too slow to see the entire action. The only thing she saw was how the thing suddenly turned and hit Aidan right on his forehead.

He fell backwards and Dawn circled him.

"I think you've lost our bet."

"Yes, and I think I have a concussion."

"Then you know how I feel."

He rolled his beautiful eyes in exaggeration, before both girls helped him up. "I must admit...those last two attempts were very good," he said.

Dawn smiled a genuine smile. "I think I'll go get something to drink. Training is tiring." And she had only yet ten minutes on doing that.

Ahsoka watched how her friend walked into the house and then suddenly she remembered something.

"You knew that challenging her would work, huh?" She asked Aidan, who smiled.

"Of course, I know my sister. If she fails in something then you have to make her angry about it...and then suddenly, she succeeds in it. So...a bit of challenge won't hurt her."

"Smart of you," Ahsoka then said. "But now you have to watch her series on TV for the whole week."

"Oh, I'll survive that. Her training is the most important thing now..." He frowned, like he had to think twice of that. "Yeah, it absolutely does."

Ahsoka smiled and said: "You're a good guy, Aidan."

"If you're the one who's saying it, then I have to believe you." He smirked and his face lit up.

"Why? Because I'm such a trustworthy person?" She laughed.

"Yes..and because I wouldn't want to hear those words from anyone else."

Ahsoka thought she had understood him wrong, but then she saw those little twinkles in his eyes and she just knew that she had heard it was silent, didn't know how to respond.

"Well then...see you later, Soka," He said with a smile, after which he walked towards the house.

Ahsoka remained alone in the garden along with her thoughts.

**So…how did you like it? Aidan always comes with a plan…and perhaps that's for the better, because nobody knows Dawn better than he does.  
And what about him and Ahsoka…curious case, isn't it?  
Well then, that was it for today. The next chapter will be up soon, but as I still have to write it, it can take a bit longer.  
Merry Christmas!**


End file.
